<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May Tears Bring April Love by https_nyx_info</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099650">May Tears Bring April Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_nyx_info/pseuds/https_nyx_info'>https_nyx_info</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexuality, Depression, F/F, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, tags? dont know her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_nyx_info/pseuds/https_nyx_info</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, I’m April, what’s your name?"<br/>"May."</p>
<p>When her life goes haywire, May Weather decides to hide all of her secrets and live her life with little to no interaction. Her step-father, a vile human being, is the last stitch of "family" she's holding on to. That is until a girl named April Bloom decided to be her friend and help her out. She needs to save May, but at what cost?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. JANUARY GLOOM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter contains<br/>- child abuse<br/>- alcohol<br/>- sexual assault<br/>Please read at your own discretion :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May was normal, or at least that's what she liked to believe. May always wished she was in a world with two loving parents, maybe a sibling or two. A cat would be nice as well, but that wasn’t the truth. May was born into a house where at the age of two her father left her mother, leaving her heartbroken. She remarried when May was four and for a while, May was the happiest child on earth. She never exactly remembered her father, nor does she wish to, <em> If he left my mother he’s not worth the stress </em>, that’s what May would always think anytime someone ever mentioned him. </p><p> </p><p>On the day of January 4th, 2007, when may was just barely six, her mother passed away. Her family never had enough money for things, doctors included, so when May’s mother got clinically ill they both secretly knew she wasn't going to make it. However, that didn't lessen the pain, if anything it made it worse. A tear-filled day with nothing but constant sobbing. May didn't know what to do, she was only six after all. During the time before the funeral, she would hide in her room having fun with her favorite stuffed animal, a small plush elephant. She never named it, she felt as if that were someone else's job, so in the meantime, she will have to simply call it ‘elephant’ and that was just alright with her.</p><p> </p><p>The day had come for the funeral, it had taken a month or two, May wouldn’t have known, she didn’t exactly understand time. The funeral was small, with only May, her stepfather, a few family friends, and her grandparents. Whilst the funeral was small in size, it made up for the plenty of tears that were flown that day. Endless, endless tears. May asked when her mother would be coming back. <em> How do you explain death to a child? </em>Everyone thought. One of her mother's friends kneeled down to get to May’s level and took both of her hands into their own. “She’s not sweetie, she’s not coming back, she’s dead.” May understood, barely, but enough to realize that her mother wouldn’t be back.</p><p> </p><p>Every day after the funeral felt like a dream, a tear-filled dream. The only slight bit of comfort that May had was the small elephant that her mother had given to her years ago. May held on to Elephant tight until she fell asleep. It was like this for many months, May never got over her mother's death, not until about the age of ten. By then everything had changed, her stepfather who was once a loving man, turned into a sour, mean father. Ever since she turned ten everything went to hell. Her father, who was also still not over the death of May’s mom, took all of his pent up anger out on her. May never remembered much, since she would always pass out after about forty minutes of hitting. </p><p> </p><p>The beatings would escalate, from punching to whipping with a belt, from strangling. May was thirteen when arguably the worst thing in her life happened. Her stepfather sexually assaulted her. She tends to forget, not sure if it's by chance, or if she tries to repress those memories. Every day at school kids would bully her. She never took it to heart, she always assumed there were things going on in those bullies lives as well, maybe they weren’t all so different. She never cried in front of them, she never cried in front of anyone even when her stepfather was doing those things. She never cried in front of someone.</p><p> </p><p>It was the fall of 2016. Everyone was coming back from summer break excited to talk about all the fun they had with friends and whatnot. May never had friends nor understood the concept of them, the idea of telling a person everything about you, and having each other's back seemed almost unnatural. She saw the idea of friends as more of a pyramid than a 50/50. She would probably never understand, who would want to be friends with her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. APRIL SHOWERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new friend has been acquired.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the first week of school, nothing had changed from last year. Freshman being shoved into lockers by the seniors. People making out in the hallways, and the occasional person screaming their lungs off. strange, but nothing different. Not until she got to the cafeteria, she was so ready to sit in a corner all by herself. That was until a peculiar girl with short pink hair walked up to her, Probably another club, May thought it had happened before and it will probably happen again she was just about to say she wasn't interested when the girl spoke. </p><p>“Hi, I’m April, what’s your name?” May was taken aback at this, not only was her name similar to hers, but she was also asking a question other than ‘would you like to join a club?’ or ‘did you know in the club?’ She raised her arm and rubbed her neck whilst speaking, “M-my names May.” The girl, who May now knows as ‘April’, widens her eyes, and puts on a genuine smile. “Well, now we have to be friends if our names are so similar!” May thinks for a minute before speaking, “Friends?” “Friends,” April confirms. “I’ve never had a friend before,” May says before thinking. April falters but quickly smiles again, “Well then May, I'm glad to be your first.” </p><p>The rest of lunch was turned into a get to know you session. May and April asking questions back and forth. The bell rings, signifying the end of lunch. “Oh! What's your next class?” April asks with her seemingly never-ending smile. “Oh, um, English.” April looks down at her list of classes, “Well I guess I’ll be joining you!” May smiles slightly at this, “Guess I won’t be lonely then.” As they walk to the classroom and sit at their desks. A lesson so boring you could sleep through it became filled with fun, just the presence of April seemed to have lifted May’s spirit. Maybe friends aren't so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short chapter, but a necessary one :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. MAY FLOWERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sleepover-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>After about three months of the school year, May and April had only grown closer. Having many outings to the local shopping center. May had tried to always save up money for these outings, her job at a cafe wasn't the fastest way to make money, but she’s in high school, she doesn't need to worry that much, especially since all of her college funds were set aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> One day April proposed instead of an outing to a mall, they have a sleepover. “What’s that?” May questioned, she never had friends to have a sleepover with. “A sleepover? Well, it's in the name, you sleepover at my house. We can do so many fun things, watch movies, play games, stay up until who knows when. What do you say?” May thinks, analyzing everything April said, and wondering if her father would be blackout drunk by then?</span>
  <em>
    <span> I mean it is Friday, he would probably be drunk in about, she checks the time, three hours from now. If I get back early enough he won't know I le- </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hellooo, Earth to May?” April says waving a hand in front of May’s face. “Oh, sorry. Yeah, I can come over.” May says with a convincing smile, she’s gotten good at those, “Fantastic! Well let's not wait any longer, come on!” April says grabbing the arm of May’s “Ow-'' May hisses and April lets go, “Ah sorry, I didn't mean to grab you that hard.” May looks up to see April’s panicked expression. “D-don't worry about it, It wasn’t your fault.” May puts her hand in April's and nods, signaling to her that he can walk now. April starts running excitedly to show May her house, but quickly see’s May out of breath. She slows down, “Let's just walk.” She says with her glowing smile, May nods again. She’s content with this, having a hand to hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make it to April’s house, nothing out of the ordinary, just a few creepy garden gnomes but that's about it. April yells to the kitchen where her mother is preparing dinner. “Hi, mom! I brought a friend over.” Her mother pops out of the kitchen for a minute and gasps, “Is this the famous May you’ve been talking about?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, she’s been talking about me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I- mom,” April turns to me, “they’re all good things I swear.” “I can vouch for her,” her mom starts to speak, “you guys seem like good friends, I can see you sticking together for a long time.” April sighs loudly, “Anyways, is it ok if we have a sleepover?” Her mom pauses to think, “Well, as long as you aren’t doing drugs I’m completely fine with me.” She starts to turn around the stops and turn back, “By the way April, your father’s going to be back by nine.” “So the usual?” April says laughing slightly in her sentence. Her mother doesn't say anything, just rolls her eyes and gets back to cooking. May just looks at April a bit shocked that she and her mother have such a good relationship. “Anyways let's go to my room, don’t worry it's not messy, but there are a lot of knick-knacks and such.” Before April can open the door, May feels a small fuzzy thing brush up against her leg. She looks down to see a cat! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flower!” April says excitedly. “Where’ve you been girl?” The small cat, which looks similar to the dark wooden floor, meows as it's being picked up by April. “Your cat is named Flower?” April looks up with her beautiful smile. “Yeah!” May laughs a bit, “April showers bring May flowers” She says laughing softly. April stops a bit to think, She then puts Flower in May’s hands, “There! April brought May Flower!” She starts laughing heavily. May was a bit stunned by the small creature in her hand, she had always wanted a cat but could never get one. They’re just as soft as she imagined.  “Here, you can bring Flower into the room, whilst I go get some snacks, dinner won't be for a few more hours.” May nods giving April the go-ahead. She opened the door and it wasn’t what she expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought her room would be pink with trophies, instead, the walls were painted a gray-teal, her bedsheets had a black and gray design on them, the walls had paintings assumingly painted by April. Her desk was white but had many paint splatters on it making it almost a rainbow. She had a T.V. in her room, placed on the dresser which had many stickers on them. She closed the door seeing bags and backpacks on the door hook. Behind the said door she saw a flag, it didn’t look like any flag she’s seen before. It was half pink, half blue, with a thin purple stripe in the middle. May thought it was pretty. She walks over to the bed, Flower in hand, and sits down petting the cat. A few minutes later April comes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey May!” April says appearing out of nowhere, startling May and Flower. “Hehe sorry about that.” April says laughing at herself, “I-it’s fine.” May says a bit upset to see Flower walk out of the room. “So, did you paint these?” May asks already knowing the answer, “Yeah, I did, What do you think?” May looks around seeing about four paintings all full of color, One was a sunrise, the other a cat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably Flower</span>
  </em>
  <span>, May thought. She saw one that looked like a field of flowers with a rainbow. The last one was a bit psychedelic with repeating colors with a hand in the middle and an eye in the palm of the hand. “They look amazing, I can tell you put a lot of time into these, I wish I had your talent.” April smiles, wait, was she frowning before? “Thank you, but don’t put yourself down, I bet if you just found the right thing for you, you could make beautiful things!” May smiles at this, “at least someone believes in me.” she mumbles only loud enough for her to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span> “What's the flag mean?” May says a question that seemed harmless but the shock on April's face said otherwise, “Oh, um-” For once her smile falls, it sends May into a panic seeing as her friend never stops smiling. “It's the bisexual flag,” she pauses, “I’m probably going to have to explain that.” I nod a bit scared for what she’ll say next. “Bisexual basically means you like both boys and girls. You could see the panic in April's eyes as she puts on a fake smile, it's not as convincing as Mays, “Oh! That's so cool!” May says filled with genuine. “I’m assuming not at the same time though, right?” April laughs, “No, that's polyamorous.” May looks up and thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If it’s possible to love a guy and a girl at the same time, does that mean I'm half bi? Men are not all that great and women are very pretty, Oh wait that is called something, does it start with an ‘L’ could I be that- </span>
  </em>
  <span>“May!” May jumps, “You okay? You kinda zoned out there for a second'' May realized how close they were. Aprils had on May’s shoulders. “You were staring at me-” “Shit, I am so sorry I just kinda zoned out for a bit and I wasn't paying attention to where I was looking and,” May realized how fast she was speaking, “sorry.” April chuckled and stood back “Don’t worry about it, I just got worried you were possessed or something.” May laughs at this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SLUMBER FUN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayo this one contains mentions of self-harm :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two girls spend the night watching movies and playing board games, having the time of their lives. Eventually, the two decided it was time to sleep, it being two in the morning, May grabs a blanket on the bed and makes her way off of it. “What are you doing?” April says, making May stop dead in her tracks, “Oh, I was gonna sleep on the floo-” before May could finish her sentence. She's grabbed by April and is pulled into a hug with May still facing forwards. “What kind of a friend would I be if I let you sleep on the floor, the beds big enough for two of us.” May is silent, April still hugging her tightly. Not too long after however, her grip loosens. Her breathing gets calmer and more pronounced, soft snores can be heard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s asleep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>May realizes as the feeling of drowsiness waves over her, May falls asleep in April's arms. The last thing heard before she’s put into a deep sleep is a silent ‘I love you’ from April. Before May could even think of saying it back, she’s out cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, April wakes up first with May still in her arms. She pulls her closer not wanting to let her go. As the sun comes in through the curtains April can see that there's something on May’s arms. It looked like pen marks at first, and that's what April assumed it was. She would draw random lines on her arm if she were ever bored. A closer look though and less morning vision April realizes what it is. Cuts. Many many cuts all along both of May's arms. She also noticed a bruise on May’s neck and stomach. April’s never seen these, she’s never known how has she not known. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The hoodie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. May’s favorite blue-gray hoodie. Long enough to cover her arms and neck and stomach. April is furious, not at May, but at herself and whoever made May want to do this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would have happened if I didn't be her friend, would she be dead? What if I never hung out with her? What if I never said ‘hi’? </span>
  </em>
  <span>As these thoughts dance around in her head, May stirs, As she wakes up, April pulls her sleeves down, just so May thinks she wasn't looking. April puts on a smile, a more convincing one than last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning May,” she says calmly as to not scare May, “Morning April,” Mays says the sleep obviously still in her voice. She tries to sit up but realizes April's arms are around her. “S-sorry,” April says moving her arms so May could sit up. “I couldn't just let you sleep on the floor,” April says a bit ashamed, and rubs the back of her neck. May yawns, “It’s ok, it was nice.” April chuckles, “Also did you say something before I passed out?” May asks a bit more awake this time. “Oh, uh- must've said something in my sleep.” she lies. Luckily May is too tired to notice. “That was a good sleep, I haven't slept that well in ages,” May says stretching her arms. The sleeves fall slightly revealing some cuts on her arm. April notices, but doesn’t say anything. She’ll wait until May is more awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two of them eat breakfast and get dressed to take May to her house, April notices the blue hoodie May puts on. “You really like that hoodie, huh?” May nods in agreement. It’s normal for May to not speak, especially if there’s no more to say than a ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ The walk to May’s wasn’t a long one, about twenty minutes or so. They reach the corner and May stops abruptly. “Everything okay there?” April says concern in her voice and face. May simply shakes her head, “What’s wrong?” May just stay still, no words, no head movements, just silence, and stillness. “May, you know you can talk to me.” April makes sure that she speaks low and calm, the last thing she wants is to upset her best friend. “It’s-” May stops as quickly as she starts, “It’s my father.” Aprils heard mentions of May’s father here and there but doesn’t know a lot about him. May goes silent again, staring at the floor, scratching her arm through her hoodie. “Is that because of the bruises?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK! Why’d I blurt that out! </span>
  </em>
  <span>April silently screams in her head. May nods. “You saw them huh?” “Yeah, the cuts as well.” May winces at that, “Is that also because of him?” another nod from May. April reaches for May’s hands. May obliges, looking away from her.” April lifts up the sleeves slowly, May shuts her eyes tight afraid for what her friend will say. April sees the damage. Lines in every direction, mostly going downward. She checks her other arm, mostly words like, “ugly”  and “whore.” Insults. She pulls down May’s hood, not only seeing the bruise but her eyes as well. Her beautiful bluey-green eyes, filled with tears. May is too scared to look directly at April. When she does, she’s expected to see April's eyes filled with rage, they aren’t. Her eyes are softened and calm with a small smile on her face. May tries to speak, to say anything, but instead they come out as cries. April pulls May close to her, as May cries into her shoulder. As many wavering sorry’s come out of May, April just rubs her back and speaks calmly to her. “Shhh, it’s okay,” They stood there for a bit as May lets out all of her feelings. “ I promise to help you get out of here, I’ll stick with you to the very end, we’ll live in a house together with Flower, and who knows. Maybe one day we’ll travel the world together.” May's calmer but still sniffly a bit, “C-can we s-see London first then?” She pulls back to see April's face. May's eyes are puffy and pink, tear stains on her face, but a small bit of hope in her eyes, she’s smiling, it looked different from all the other smiles that April had seen, this one felt more real, more genuine. April laughs tears now coming out of her eyes as well “Of course we can May.” They start laughing with their teared filled eyes and give each other another hug.  May never cried in front of someone, but this one was an exception, if she were going to cry in front of anyone, she was at least glad it was the person who loves and cares for her the most.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FEBUAURY FEELINGS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>haha gay people-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been a few months, May and April have worked hard so that after high school they can get a small apartment near the college. They had always thought they would just stay with their parents until mid-way through college, their plans had obviously changed. So instead they decided to look for apartments near the college on the other side of town. High school was ending in about 10 months so that meant they needed to work fast. May had gotten a new job at the diner in the mall which paid almost double of her original. April got a raise at her job which helped loads. So far they had about $3000 dollars together, the apartment was about $2,500 a month. With still ten months they knew that they would have enough to stay there with their current amount of income, but knew they would have to look for better jobs after a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May was looking at “office jobs” one afternoon when April surprisingly hugged her from behind. May was at April’s house like usual, her parents always loved it when May came over, they even invited her over for Christmas. “What are you up to?” April asked, obviously curious. “Looking for different jobs for when we move,” May said with a flat tone in her voice. “Hey, hey, why don't you take a break and go somewhere? You’ve been working non-stop for a while.” May nods, she has been working for a while a break sounds nice. “Alright, where are we going?” April smiles widely, “You’ll see.” Ominous. “Just put on something nice.” “So, no blue hoodie?” May asks, “No blue hoodie.” There's a quick silence. “Rats,” May says whilst snapping her fingers. “Grab something from my closet. There should be something that's your style.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After twenty or so minutes of back and forth, yes and no’s. They found the perfect outfit. A plaid blue button-up with black ripped jeans and a dark blue beanie to top it off. “How do I look?” May asks. It’s been a while since she’s worn short sleeves, by then her scars were just pale lines that you couldn’t see unless you got super close. “Gorgeous, as always.” April was always very honest. Ever since May’s scars healed around December, the two have been way more closer than ever. Cuddles, kisses on the forehead, and all that jazz. May started to grab clothes and after five minutes of looking for her earrings, she was, for lack of a better term, stunning. She had a dark pink skirt, skull leggings, combat boots, a heart shirt and a flannel which was black and pink. Not to mention her earrings which were small flowers. “Welp what do you think?” May sat there awestruck, “Y-you look really beautiful.” May muttered quietly, but April could hear her. “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them grabbed their backpacks and headed out. April seemed cautious about putting hers on as if she didn't want to damage something inside. May didn’t question it though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After walking for about 20 minutes through a small forest and what could only be described as “rock land” they got to a part where May had to close her eyes before they got there and with April guiding the way. A few stumbles later, they made it. A place with a beautiful view looking over the whole city just beyond the small town. It was breathtaking. Whilst May was distracted by the view, April started setting up things behind her. “Hey May,” April said to get the attention of her. “Yea-” Before May could finish she saw that April had set up a small picnic. With the trees and bushes to their side, a highway above them, and the magnificent view it was needless to say something you’ll never forget. “Come sit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next hour or so they ate food and talked about how May forgot it was valentines day. She was never the best with holidays. “Hey May, can I ask you something?” May was still eating food so she just nodded. “Well you know how we’ve been friends for a while and I just wanted to ask you something, something important.” May was a bit fearful by this, but not to the point of panic. She watched as April grabbed the last thing in her bag, it was a bouquet of roses. “May. Will you be my girlfriend?” May was sitting there shocked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, this can’t be real om my god oh my god. This is it, I can die happy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was a situation where May could have nodded, but she felt as if more should be said. “Yes, yes, oh my heavens, yes!” April saw something that day that wouldn’t be forgotten, a giant smile on May the same one she saw at the corner of the street, except bigger. A genuine smile. April started to tear up, “April’s love will bring May flowers.” May smile wider, if that was even possible, she gives April a giant hug. For the rest of the afternoon, the two spent their time watching the sunset. May’s head on April’s shoulder. May never understood how she caught feeling so quick, or how April could have either. She didn’t need to dwell on it. She didn’t have to hide in her thoughts at the moment. She could just relax and listen to the wind on the leaves. She lied down on April's lap obviously exhausted from the fun. April sat there playing with May’s hair. After about five minutes, May started to drift off. Before coming into a complete sleep, She muttered “I love you April.” The last thing she could hear was a quiet, “I love you too May.” May was happy with today, and with being content she fell asleep on April's lap. A peaceful rest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not updating, I've been taking a break from this story. Updates will be slow on this one :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t hate you, I just lost all my respect for you.</p>
<p>I hate my writing so much, lowkey did this because of impulse. Wrote this in a google doc during school because I was bored so take that with what you will.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>